A known image forming apparatus includes a clutch mechanism configured to, when a sheet supply tray is removed from a main body, cut off transmission of a driving force to a feed roller. The clutch mechanism is configured to, when an end of a link of the clutch mechanism is pressed by a contact portion disposed at the sheet supply tray, transmit the driving force to the feed roller.
When the sheet supply tray is removed from the main body and the contact portion is separated from the end of the link, a spring, which has been elastically deformed, returns to its original state, the link is moved by an urging force of the spring, and the clutch mechanism is in a state where the transmission of the driving force is cut off.
When the sheet supply tray is attached to the main body, that is, when the end of the link is pressed by the contact portion, the spring exerts an elastic force on the sheet supply tray in a direction to separate the sheet supply tray from the main body.